Catastrophic Wedding
by Hinata fox-demon
Summary: Read about a wedding that has absolutely gone mad!The first chappie is not like rest.
1. Chapter 1

This is basically like their wedding and what happens afterwards. This is my first story so I will except being burned by your words. Anything that you think I need to improve on please tell me in the reviews(if I get any).ENJOY! Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you there will be a LEMON!!!!!!! 

I-Inuyasha

S-Sango

M-Miroku

K-Kagome

IM-Inuyasha's mom

ID-Inuyasha's dad(A/N-For reference I do know their names but I will put this here just incase I feel like I want them to speak)  
F-Fluffy(shessomaru)  
KH-Kinky-hoe

N-Naraku

S-Souta

Ko-Koga

A-Ayama

Catastrophic Wedding Chapter One

⌠Where is he?! Where is Inuyasha?!⌠ Sango screamed to miroku.  
⌠I don▓t know! He should be here already!■ ⌠Well you better get him here cause kagome is crying and thinks that he doesn▓t love her anymore and that he is skipping the wedding. All I know is you better get him here or kagome▓s not the only one that will be crying when this is over!■ ⌠Look sango! I▓m trying! He▓s not answering his phone!■ ⌠Then go look for him!■ ⌠Sango we live in japan! He could be anywhere right now! You call him! I▓ll bet he▓ll answer then.■ ⌠Why is that?■ ⌠He▓s scared you will be after him if he misses it. Besides you and I both know that he loves her to death. He won▓t miss the wedding. He could b stuck in traffic.■ ⌠Then why isn▓t he answering his phone?■ ⌠He could have forgotten it or he forgot to charge it.■ ⌠But I told him to leave early, just incase.■ ⌠He could be anxious or scared. He probably sat up all night fighting with himself over if it was the right time or if kags is going to say ⌠I do■ or ⌠I do not■. We▓ve known him long enough to know that he worries about this stuff. Remember when he proposed?■

////////////////FLASHBACK/  
⌠Miroku I need help man! Not your advise on what to do after the wedding happens you lech!■ ⌠Well you asked for advise on kagome. You didn▓t say what kind of advise you needed.■ ⌠Whatever monk, I just need to know how to ask kagome to mumble mumble me.■ ⌠What was that inuyasha? I didn▓t quite catch what you said.■ ⌠I said how to ask to mumble mumble me.■ ⌠What?■ ⌠HOW TO ASK HER TO MARRY ME!!!!!!!!!■ ⌠Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh■ ⌠Oh my ass! You now what I said the first time you damn monk!■ ⌠But I merely making sure that my ears weren▓t deceiving me.■ ⌠What▓s that▓s supposed to mean?■ ⌠That you the inuyasha was asking a mere monk with a cursed hand for advise on marriage. I just couldn▓t believe it!■ ⌠Still with the cursed hand huh? Look! I just thought to ask you since you and sango are married ok. Now just tell me what I need to know!■ ⌠Well, how about you take her to dinner, a walk in the park. Oh! I know! How▓s this you take her walking in the park leading her to a moonlit picnic. You know when it▓s dark outside?■ I■ know that! What else?■ ⌠After the picnic , how about a horse carriage ride to get ice cream. Then bring her home on the carriage too. When you get there, propose on her doorstep before she goes in. When she says yes--■ ⌠How would you know if she▓ll say yes?!■ ⌠-- and if you two are in the mood, have a little fun to celebrate. If you know what I mean hehehehehe■ ⌠Oh shut up you lech!■ ⌠Inuyasha what▓s wrong?■ ⌠Nothing■ ⌠Come on you can tell me. I▓m your best friend!■ ⌠No!■ ⌠So there is something.■ ⌠No there isn▓t monk!■ ⌠Then why are you so defensive?■ ⌠I▓m not!■ ⌠Then why are you screaming?■ ⌠I▓m not!■ ⌠Please?■ ⌠NO!■ ⌠Please?■ ⌠NO!■ ⌠Plea-■ ⌠Fine! I▓ll tell you if you stop nagging me.■ ⌠I▓m hurt inuyasha. Okay. Go on.■ ▒He got over that quick.▓ ⌠What if┘what if she says no? I don▓t know what I▓ll do if she does." ⌠She won▓t say n-■ ⌠How do you know that?■ ⌠Because I know she won▓t say ⌠I love you too■ for show. Trust me she will say yes. She love you too much to say no. Plus you know that she▓s always wanted to get married. I think she▓s been waiting for you.■ ⌠Waiting for me?■ ⌠Yep, she didn▓t want to say anything. She knows your kind of hard with commitment.■ ⌠No I▓m not!■ ⌠You kinda are. I remember when you asked her to be your girlfriend.■ ⌠Oh be quiet you gay wad!■ ⌠If you think I▓m gay, why don▓t you ask sango how much of man I am. She can tell you all about how I lick her-■ ⌠AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SHUT THE FUCK UP MIROKU!!!!!!! YOUR DIGUSTING!!!!!!!! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SEX-LIFE!!!??? Oh great, I▓m scarred for life.■ ⌠Well you asked.■ ⌠No I didn▓t! You just told me. You know what ? I▓m hanging up. I don▓t want to hear it!■ ⌠But-■ Click ⌠Inuyasha? He really did hang up. HEHEHEHEHEHE. I can▓t wait to tell sango this!■ ////////////////////END FLASHBACK/  
Ahhh, good times, good times.  
⌠Good times my ass! Either you get him here or your dead!■ ⌠But sang-■ ⌠Guys! Guys!■ Hojo says running up with the phone ⌠WHAT IS IT HOJO?!■ -At this very moment hojo▓s life passed before his eyes from fear of sango. Right now he is cowering before her with the phone held up in the air-  
⌠Inu┘.inu┘inuya-■ ⌠GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!■ ⌠INUYASHA ON THE PHONE!!! Please don▓t hurt me!■-now he▓s sitting on the floor crying. Anyone wonder where miroku ran off to during this time? why, he was in the bathroom holding what he had left of as a man-  
Sango grabbed the phone and-⌠INUYASHA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU???????!!!!!!!!!I SWEAR IF YOU STOOD KAGOME UP I WILL-■ ⌠WILL YOU SHUTUP AND LET ME TALK?! Look my car ran out of gas on the way to the church and I need someone to come pick me up!  
⌠If that▓s true than why didn▓t you pick up your phone?  
⌠I couldn▓t get to sleep last night so I went to bed late. I woke up late and while I was rushing out I forgot my phone alright! On the way here I got stuck in traffic and I didn▓t have a refill on gas so I had to leave my car in the road, which I might add is getting towed and I▓m getting fined, to run to a payphone to get some to pick me up!!!!!!!!!!!■ ⌠Oh┘┘┘┘.where are you?■ ⌠I▓m only a mile from my house.■ ⌠Wow you really didn▓t get far. Okay I▓ll send miroku but you better hurry. Kagome▓s crying eyes out saying that your skipping the wedding because you don▓t love her anymore. Now she▓s saying something about you leaving her for kinky-hoe and moving to vegas.■ ⌠Kinky-hoe can fuck a cat for all I care! I don▓t go anywhere near her for the risk of getting AIDS or HERPES. Trust me when I say that I▓m going nowhere near her. If kags is crying then give the phone to her. I doubt that you can calm her down right now.■ ⌠You can▓t see her before the wedding stupid!■ ⌠If you give her the pone then I▓m not seeing her I▓m just talking to her. It▓s only for a minute.■ ⌠Fine! But only for a minute!■ ////////////////////////IN KAGOMES ROOM/  
⌠WAAAAHHHHH!! HE DOESN▓T LOVE ME ANYMORE!! HE▓S GONNA LEAVE ME FOR KINKY-HOE!WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!■ ⌠Um┘..kagome?■ ⌠WHAT DO YOU WANT?■ ⌠Inuyasha▓s on the phone and he wants to talk to you.■ ⌠I DON▓T WANT TO TALK TO HIM!!!■ ⌠Please talk to him kagome. He has a reason for not being here right now.■ ⌠NO!■ ⌠Please?■ ⌠NO!■-sango put the phone back to her ear-  
/////////////PHONE CONVERSATION/  
⌠Inuyasha she▓s not taking the phone.■ ⌠Well I can see that. Put me on speaker, sit the phone by her, and leave the room.■ ⌠Alright■ -sango put it on speaker and left the room.  
///////////END PHONE CONVERSATION/  
⌠KAGOME!!!!DAMN IT KAGOME ANSWER THE PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!■ ⌠I DON▓T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!■ ⌠Please kagome pick up the phone so I can explain.■ ⌠WHY SHOULD I LET YOU TALK!■ ⌠Cause I don▓t want to get there and your mad at me.■ ⌠Fine,-sniff- -sniff- you have twenty seconds.■ ⌠WHAT?! Alright look, I couldn▓t get to sleep last night so I went to bed late. I woke up late and while I was rushing out I forgot my phone alright! On the way here I got stuck in traffic and I didn▓t have a refill on gas so I had to leave my car in the road, which I might add is getting towed and I▓m getting fined, to run to a payphone to get some to pick me up. Now I▓m only a mile from my house and miroku or fluffy to come pick me up.■ ⌠You┘.you are?■ ⌠Yes. Now what is this about me leaving you for kinky-hoe and moving to vegas? And when did I ever say that I didn▓t love you?■ ⌠Um┘┘■ ⌠Um what?■ ⌠Well at first┘.um┘and then┘you said-■ ⌠I said what?■ ⌠Okay you didn▓t say anything┘.. I was thinking to much again┘don▓t laugh!■ ⌠It▓s hard not to┘┘I told you that you think to much sometimes. hahahaha..heehehehe■ ⌠Stop laughing┘┘ cock licker⌠, she mumbled ⌠Did you just call me a cock licker?■ ⌠N-o┘..no■ ⌠Yes you did and guess what? I can prove how wrong you are tonight. All night long. Just you and me baby. I can▓t wait to hear you scream my name all night. Especially when you under me. Or when I do you doggy style and lick that tattoo on your back while you scream my name. I▓m going to love it when I slam into that nice tight ass. Or your tight virgin pus-■ ⌠Okay you can stop now. I▓m already starting to get wet.■ ⌠Or when I lick your nice round bre-■ ⌠I said stop inuyasha. I▓m wet enough.■ ⌠Baby if I get there early enough, I▓ll sneak into your room and give you a little demonstration.■ ⌠Oh kami! Look you can▓t see me before the wedding! It▓s bad luck!■ ⌠I don▓t care! I haven▓t seen you in two days and this is the first time I▓ve been able to talk to you. Trust me when I say I will sneak in and see you. Besides it▓s just superstition┘┘.. nothing can go wrong.■ -oh how wrong he was-(A/N-I▓ll just skip to when he gets there cause I don▓t fell like writing when inuyasha got picked up)  
///////////////////TIME SKIP/  
(A/N-I know when someone▓s late for the wedding it starts immediately after the person that▓s late gets there? Well lets just say something happened to the reverend and now he▓s stuck somewhere. I▓m just gonna skip to when Inuyasha sneaks into Kagome▓s dressing room)  
⌠Baby┘.. I came to see you.■ Inuyasha said walking up to her. ⌠Baby you look beautiful.■ Kagome was dressed in a white wedding dress with red flowers and leaves designed in it. She had a red sash across her waist connecting the top and bottom(A/N-the top and bottom were two different parts. Think of it as a halter top over a skirt with a red sash going across the waist over the halter.)with designs on it like the top and bottom but only in white. Her hair was in curls and cascading down her back.  
⌠You don▓t look half bad yourself inuyasha. How did you get in here? I thought sango was guarding the door.■ Inuyasha was dressed in a white tux with the same designs as kagome on the red parts.  
⌠You told sango to guard the door?■ ⌠No, she said she would because she knew you would try to sneak in.■ ⌠Well sango wasn▓t there. Almost everyone in the church is worried for the reverend.■ ⌠What▓s wrong with him? Did you do something?■ She asked in a suspicious tone.  
⌠No! What makes you think that?■ ⌠Oh nothing┘┘so what▓s wrong with him?■ ⌠He has a bad case of the runs. Turns out he had some bad lobster last night. You do know what that means right?■ ⌠Inuyasha we can▓t do anything in he-ahh! Inuyasha stop we can▓t mmmmm. Innnnnnnnuuuuuuuuuu┘┘┘┘┘..baby stop, we can▓t-■ ⌠Baby you know you want me. I can smell your arousal. Your practically dripping down there aren▓t you?■ He said while sucking her neck. He started nipping and liking, making sure to leave a mark. He turned her around and pulled down the top of her wedding dress so that her breast were showing. But there was one problem. The one thing that stood in the way of a man and a woman▓s breast. Her bra. ▒I HATE THAT THING! Always separating me and kagome luscious, round ,full-AAAARRRRRGG DAMN IT! THAT THINGS DEAD!▓ Right as he was raising his claws to rip it up kagome stopped hi by saying:  
⌠If you rip my bra you won▓t be getting any tonight.■ ⌠You wouldn▓t.■ ⌠Oh I would■ ⌠Fine bitch, have it your way. But that things coming off one way or another.■ ⌠But after tonight, I▓m ripping up all your bras.■ ⌠I▓d like to see you try.■ ⌠Fuck this■ he said as he unhooked it ⌠If you knew how to do that the whole time then why do you like ripping them up?■ ⌠Because ripping is faster. Plus that thing taunts me. Their evil I tell you!!!!!!!!!!■ ⌠Uh huh┘. inuyasha did you have to much of that stuff again?  
⌠No!■ ⌠uh┘..huh┘.okay.. I▓ll believe you.■ ⌠Thank you┘.now back to business time to-  
tap tap tap tap What the hell was that? Anyway time to- tap tap tap tap The fuck?  
TAP TAP TAP TAP ⌠Ahem?■ ⌠What is it kagome?■ ⌠Uh┘that wasn▓t me and look behind you.■ she said as she put her bra back on ⌠What are you doin-■⌠AHEM!■ He turned around to see-  
⌠Sa-sango!■ ⌠What the fuck are you doing in here?!■ ⌠Um┘┘ I was helping her put her dress on?■ ⌠More like taking it off!■ ⌠You can▓t prove that!■ ⌠I came in when you were taking off her bra.■ ⌠Okay so you can prove it┘sango don▓t do any thing rash!■ he said as he hid behind kagome ⌠You have ten seconds before I kill you!■ Kagome are you gonna let her kill your mate!  
10!  
⌠I told you not to come in here.■ 9!  
⌠So? You weren▓t objecting when I was taking your cloths off!■ 8!!-

Okay sorry to leave you hanging but I had to do at least one cliff-hanger. I will get the next chappie out soon so don▓t worry. I can▓t say that unless you give me reviews so please review and put almost andy comment on there about the story so far and what I need to improve on. This is my first so I can tke the harsh comments. Just not to harsh┘..I▓m sensitive┘┘..I▓m kidding┘..partially. Okay bye now!  
xoxoHinata fox-demonxoxo


	2. spider pig

Look kagome! It's a bird,it's a plane, no it's 

SPIDER PIG,SPIDER PIG,DOES WHAT EVER A SPIDER PIG DOES!!!!!!!!

I know this is completely stupid but I need to test this without putting my real story on here.

xoxoHinata fox-demonxoxo

well i need to tell u that i have to delete the story...not for good...just to put it back up without all the boxes.Plus u can actually know who is talking so it should be back up later with a new chappie.If not then tommorrow.But I will tell you this I have a new story coming out today but I cant put it up until I get a title...I cant think of a name so if you want to help me then send me a message!bye!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Revised chapter 1

This is basically like their wedding and what happens afterwards. This is my first story so I will except being burned by your words. Anything that you think I need to improve on please tell me in the reviews(if I get any).ENJOY! Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you there will be a LEMON!!!!!!!

I-Inuyasha

S-Sango

M-Miroku

K-Kagome

IM-Inuyasha's mom

ID-Inuyasha's dad(A/N-For reference I do know their names but I will put this here just incase I feel like I want them to speak)

F-Fluffy(shessomaru)

KH-Kinky-hoe

N-Naraku

S-Souta

Ko-Koga

A-Ayama

Catastrophic Wedding

Chapter One

"Where is he?! Where is Inuyasha?!" Sango screamed to miroku.

"I don't know! He should be here already!"

"Well you better get him here cause kagome is crying and thinks that he doesn't love her anymore and that he is skipping the wedding. All I know is you better get him here or kagome's not the only one that will be crying when this is over!"

"Look sango! I'm trying! He's not answering his phone!"

"Then go look for him!"

"Sango we live in japan! He could be anywhere right now! You call him! I'll bet he'll answer then."

"Why is that?"

"He's scared you will be after him if he misses it. Besides you and I both know that he loves her to death. He won't miss the wedding. He could b stuck in traffic."

"Then why isn't he answering his phone?"

"He could have forgotten it or he forgot to charge it."

"But I told him to leave early, just incase."

"He could be anxious or scared. He probably sat up all night fighting with himself over if it was the right time or if kags is going to say "I do" or "I do not". We've known him long enough to know that he worries about this stuff. Remember when he proposed?"

////////////////FLASHBACK//////////////////////

"Miroku I need help man! Not your advise on what to do after the wedding happens you lech!"

"Well you asked for advise on kagome. You didn't say what kind of advise you needed."

"Whatever monk, I just need to know how to ask kagome to mumble mumble me."

"What was that inuyasha? I didn't quite catch what you said."

"I said how to ask to mumble mumble me."

"What?"

"HOW TO ASK HER TO MARRY ME!!!!!!!!!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Oh my ass! You now what I said the first time you damn monk!"

"But I merely making sure that my ears weren't deceiving me."

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"That you the inuyasha was asking a mere monk with a cursed hand for advise on marriage. I just couldn't believe it!"

"Still with the cursed hand huh? Look! I just thought to ask you since you and sango are married ok. Now just tell me what I need to know!"

"Well, how about you take her to dinner, a walk in the park. Oh! I know! How's this you take her walking in the park leading her to a moonlit picnic. You know when it's dark outside?"

I" know that! What else?"

"After the picnic , how about a horse carriage ride to get ice cream. Then bring her home on the carriage too. When you get there, propose on her doorstep before she goes in. When she says yes--"

"How would you know if she'll say yes?!"

"-- and if you two are in the mood, have a little fun to celebrate. If you know what I mean hehehehehe"

"Oh shut up you lech!"

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Come on you can tell me. I'm your best friend!"

"No!"

"So there is something."

"No there isn't monk!"

"Then why are you so defensive?"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you screaming?"

"I'm not!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Plea-"

"Fine! I'll tell you if you stop nagging me."

"I'm hurt inuyasha. Okay. Go on."

'_He got over that quick._' "What if…what if she says no? I don't know what I'll do if she does."

"She won't say n-"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know she won't say "I love you too" for show. Trust me she will say yes. She love you too much to say no. Plus you know that she's always wanted to get married. I think she's been waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?"

"Yep, she didn't want to say anything. She knows your kind of hard with commitment."

"No I'm not!"

"You kinda are. I remember when you asked her to be your girlfriend."

"Oh be quiet you gay wad!"

"If you think I'm gay, why don't you ask sango how much of man I am. She can tell you all about how I lick her-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SHUT THE FUCK UP MIROKU!!!!!!! YOUR DIGUSTING!!!!!!!! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR SEX-LIFE!!!??? Oh great, I'm scarred for life."

"Well you asked."

"No I didn't! You just told me. You know what ? I'm hanging up. I don't want to hear it!"

"But-"

Click

"Inuyasha? He really did hang up. HEHEHEHEHEHE. I can't wait to tell sango this!"

////////////////////END FLASHBACK////////////////////////

Ahhh, good times, good times.

"Good times my ass! Either you get him here or your dead!"

"But sang-"

"Guys! Guys!" Hojo says running up with the phone

"WHAT IS IT HOJO?!"

-At this very moment hojo's life passed before his eyes from fear of sango. Right now he is cowering before her with the phone held up in the air-

"Inu….inu…inuya-"

"GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!!"

"INUYASHA ON THE PHONE!!! Please don't hurt me!"-now he's sitting on the floor crying. Anyone wonder where miroku ran off to during this time? why, he was in the bathroom holding what he had left of as a man-

Sango grabbed the phone and-"INUYASHA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU???????!!!!!!!!!I SWEAR IF YOU STOOD KAGOME UP I WILL-"

"WILL YOU SHUTUP AND LET ME TALK?! Look my car ran out of gas on the way to the church and I need someone to come pick me up!

"If that's true than why didn't you pick up your phone?

"I couldn't get to sleep last night so I went to bed late. I woke up late and while I was rushing out I forgot my phone alright! On the way here I got stuck in traffic and I didn't have a refill on gas so I had to leave my car in the road, which I might add is getting towed and I'm getting fined, to run to a payphone to get some to pick me up!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh………….where are you?"

"I'm only a mile from my house."

"Wow you really didn't get far. Okay I'll send miroku but you better hurry. Kagome's crying eyes out saying that your skipping the wedding because you don't love her anymore. Now she's saying something about you leaving her for kinky-hoe and moving to vegas."

"Kinky-hoe can fuck a cat for all I care! I don't go anywhere near her for the risk of getting AIDS or HERPES. Trust me when I say that I'm going nowhere near her. If kags is crying then give the phone to her. I doubt that you can calm her down right now."

"You can't see her before the wedding stupid!"

"If you give her the pone then I'm not seeing her I'm just talking to her. It's only for a minute."

"Fine! But only for a minute!"

////////////////////////IN KAGOMES ROOM/////////////////////////

"WAAAAHHHHH!! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!! HE'S GONNA LEAVE ME FOR KINKY-HOE!WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

"Um…..kagome?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Inuyasha's on the phone and he wants to talk to you."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO HIM!!!"

"Please talk to him kagome. He has a reason for not being here right now."

"NO!"

"Please?"

"**NO!"-**sango put the phone back to her ear-

/////////////PHONE CONVERSATION///////////

"Inuyasha she's not taking the phone."

"Well I can see that. Put me on speaker, sit the phone by her, and leave the room."

"Alright" -sango put it on speaker and left the room.

///////////END PHONE CONVERSATION////////////////////

"KAGOME!!!!DAMN IT KAGOME ANSWER THE PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Please kagome pick up the phone so I can explain."

"WHY SHOULD I LET YOU TALK!"

"Cause I don't want to get there and your mad at me."

"Fine,-sniff- -sniff- you have twenty seconds."

"WHAT?! Alright look, I couldn't get to sleep last night so I went to bed late. I woke up late and while I was rushing out I forgot my phone alright! On the way here I got stuck in traffic and I didn't have a refill on gas so I had to leave my car in the road, which I might add is getting towed and I'm getting fined, to run to a payphone to get some to pick me up. Now I'm only a mile from my house and miroku or fluffy to come pick me up."

"You….you are?"

"Yes. Now what is this about me leaving you for kinky-hoe and moving to vegas? And when did I ever say that I didn't love you?"

"Um……"

"Um what?"

"Well at first….um…and then…you said-"

"I said what?"

"Okay you didn't say anything….. I was thinking to much again…don't laugh!"

"It's hard not to……I told you that you think to much sometimes. hahahaha..heehehehe"

"Stop laughing…… cock licker", she mumbled

"Did you just call me a cock licker?"

"N-o…..no"

"Yes you did and guess what? I can prove how wrong you are tonight. All night long. Just you and me baby. I can't wait to hear you scream my name all night. Especially when you under me. Or when I do you doggy style and lick that tattoo on your back while you scream my name. I'm going to love it when I slam into that nice tight ass. Or your tight virgin pus-"

"Okay you can stop now. I'm already starting to get wet."

"Or when I lick your nice round bre-"

"I said stop inuyasha. I'm wet enough."

"Baby if I get there early enough, I'll sneak into your room and give you a little demonstration."

"Oh kami! Look you can't see me before the wedding! It's bad luck!"

"I don't care! I haven't seen you in two days and this is the first time I've been able to talk to you. Trust me when I say I will sneak in and see you. Besides it's just superstition…….. nothing can go wrong." -oh how wrong he was-(A/N-I'll just skip to when he gets there cause I don't fell like writing when inuyasha got picked up.)

"Baby….. I came to see you." Inuyasha said walking up to her. "Baby you look beautiful." Kagome was dressed in a white wedding dress with red flowers and leaves designed in it. She had a red sash across her waist connecting the top and bottom(A/N-the top and bottom were two different parts. Think of it as a halter top over a skirt with a red sash going across the waist over the halter.)with designs on it like the top and bottom but only in white. Her hair was in curls and cascading down her back.

"You don't look half bad yourself inuyasha. How did you get in here? I thought sango was guarding the door." Inuyasha was dressed in a white tux with the same designs as kagome on the red parts.

"You told sango to guard the door?"

"No, she said she would because she knew you would try to sneak in."

"Well sango wasn't there. Almost everyone in the church is worried for the reverend."

"What's wrong with him? Did you do something?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

"No! What makes you think that?"

"Oh nothing……so what's wrong with him?"

"He has a bad case of the runs. Turns out he had some bad lobster last night. You do know what that means right?"

"Inuyasha we can't do anything in he-ahh! Inuyasha stop we can't mmmmm. Innnnnnnnuuuuuuuuuu……………..baby stop, we can't-"

"Baby you know you want me. I can smell your arousal. Your practically dripping down there aren't you?" He said while sucking her neck. He started nipping and liking, making sure to leave a mark. He turned her around and pulled down the top of her wedding dress so that her breast were showing. But there was one problem. The one thing that stood in the way of a man and a woman's breast. Her bra. **_'I HATE THAT THING! Always separating me and kagome luscious, round ,full-AAAARRRRRGG DAMN IT! THAT THINGS DEAD!'_ **Right as he was raising his claws to rip it up kagome stopped hi by saying:

"If you rip my bra you won't be getting any tonight."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I would"

"Fine bitch, have it your way. But that things coming off one way or another." "But after tonight, I'm ripping up all your bras."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Fuck this" he said as he unhooked it

"If you knew how to do that the whole time then why do you like ripping them up?"

"Because ripping is faster. Plus that thing taunts me. Their evil I tell you!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uh huh…. inuyasha did you have to much of that stuff again?

"No!"

"uh…..huh….okay.. I'll believe you."

"Thank you….now back to business time to-

tap tap tap tap

What the hell was that? Anyway time to-

tap tap tap tap

The fuck!?

TAP TAP TAP TAP

"Ahem?"

"What is it kagome?"

"Uh…that wasn't me and look behind you." she said as she put her bra back on

"What are you doin-""AHEM!" He turned around to see-

"Sa-sango!"

"What the fuck are you doing in here?!"

"Um…… I was helping her put her dress on?"

"More like taking it off!"

"You can't prove that!"

"I came in when you were taking off her bra."

"Okay so you can prove it…sango don't do any thing rash!" he said as he hid behind kagome

"You have ten seconds before I kill you!"

Kagome are you gonna let her kill your mate?!

"I told you not to come in here."

"So? You weren't objecting when I was taking your cloths off!"

Okay sorry to leave you hanging but I had to do at least one cliff-hanger. I will get the next chappie out soon so don't worry. I can't say that unless you give me reviews so please review and put almost andy comment on there about the story so far and what I need to improve on. This is my first so I can tke the harsh comments. Just not to harsh…..I'm sensitive……..I'm kidding…..partially. Okay bye now!!!!

xoxoHinata fox-demonxoxo


	4. Sorry guys

A sorry guy...everything's been so busy with school that I wasn't able to update. But don't worry I almost have everything typed up. I already typed up the second chapter for catastrophic wedding; I'm working on contract and two more naruto stories that I'm going to publish. Ill try to have catastrophic wedding by today and everything else by tomorrow when I get home from school. Or if I have time I'll have it out by today. Sorry again guys for having you wait for long. 

xoxoHinata fox-demonxoxo


End file.
